The Future Emperor
by GabxLuci027
Summary: Just a little some thing to bring in the new years for all you loki thanos lovers, This is my first attempt at loki/thanos so please be nice. Just a small fic no flames please. Ps. I just put Thor, cause I have no idea what to put this under.
1. Chapter 1

The vast sky was filled with stars peeking through lavender chiffon curtains of a massive balcony leading into a gigantic bedroom with priceless items.

However the most priceless jewel of all was lying on a bed with silk liquid silver covers and pillows of all shapes and sizes in multiple colors of royal blue.

The jewel happened to be a woman with long ocan wave curls the color of pure onyx and eyes like sea green covered by thick long lashes.

Lips like cupids bow and the color of a red rose. Skin a creamy white giving her a soft warm look about her.

But the thing that made her appear wholesome was the protruding stomache of new life not yet born.

"My love, will you not focus on your lord and husband?" asked Thanos as he crossed through the room to approach his venomous beauty.

Loki drew her gaze from the night stars to look up at her towering protector and replied in a sweet voice, "My lord, how can I concentrate when your heir is restless causing me to be but dutifull in my attempts to soothe him?"

Thanos chuckled as he placed a gently large hand on the belly of the six month pregnant love of his life.

"Calm yourself oh little one. Soon you will have the universe to command at your finger tips my precious heir," said Thanos as his eyes soften into a fond look.

Then the mad titan reached up to cup his dark raven's chin with care to draw her in to a kiss of endless love.

The stars above watched and gave their blessings to the destroyer, the raven, and to the future emperor.


	2. The birth

Happy valentine's day ! !

"Your doing great your highness almost there."

Thanos paced back and forth, hands clasped firmly together as he heard the cries of agony coming from his beloved on the other side of the doors as she gave birth to the future heir.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours before the muffled screaming was turned to barely audible whimpers heard through thick doors.

The doors opened from the inside to reveal an exhausted orange haired mid-wife with yellow eyes leaning on the door frame still trying to catch her breath when the mighty warlord let out an impressive growl.

"Well?", came out roughly as Thanos tried to mask his worry.

"My lord you have a son." "...and?" "Your queen has successfully survived the birth."

With that said Thanos rushed past the disheveled midwife into the medical bay to see his still trembling wife in the after mass of the birthing process.

Coming to her bed side Thanos placed a gentle massive hand on her forehead to wipe away the sweat before replacing his hand with his lips to press a kiss gently on her head.

"W-where is h-he where?" "Sash everything is alright love"

A different midwife with purple eyes and white hair came over with a screaming bundle wrapped in black silk was gently placed in loki's arms.

"He's beautiful my lord" said loki who never once took her eyes of this precious bundle.

"Mmmh. His name is Thane and he will rule with an ironfist."


	3. The nightmare

Happy saint Patrick's day to everyone who celebrates it. :)

Little feet pitter-patterred across the massive hall to the front of a huge wooden door.

A Small hand pressed against the massive object able to move it forward to be able to silently slip in.

Thanos was rouse awake to the poking and prodding of a tiny hand against his bald purple head.

Letting loose a sigh the great titan asked"What are you doing out of bed, kiddo?"

"Had a bad dweam daddy can i sleep with you", followed by a tiny whimper from thane.

Get in mumbled the sleepy father as he opened the covers for his son to dive in.

Shifting slightly the titan was able to close his eyes for a few seconds before opening again.

Thane's pet tiger was using the puppy dog eyes trick.

"No", said Thanos.

Cue the chuffing noises that led to the mighty being caving in and opening the covers once more for the furry beast to slide in between his masters parents.

The tiger curled around his owner settling in.

The mighty titan rolled his eyes and finally settled down to sleep.


	4. Teething Problems

"WAAAAAA! WAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAA!"

The baby's cries from the nursery could cause grown men to cover their ears in agony and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

"Aaaaaargh! Gamora how long did Loki say she was visiting her parents!?" Cried Thanos as he tried to bounce the screaming child in his arms to calm down which unfortunately, it was the teething stage and like all children who have gone through it before it was going to be an unpleasant event.

As such it only made the child cry harder.

"A week," replied Gamora as she fought down a wince when another ear piercing scream was let loose from the babe in her father's arms.

"Well don't just stand there find something to ease his pain!" Screamed Thanos as he waved the hand that contained the infinity gauntlet on his hand toward her or rather tried to.

Apparently Thane decided that the gauntlet would make for a rather excellent chew toy. Leading to Thanos gently trying to pry Thane away from the Infinity Gauntlet. Unfortunately Thane wasn't finding the idea of his shiny new toy being taken away from him very appealing.

Thanos let out a sigh.

~One week later~

"Thanos, darling, I'm back from visiting my parents. You would not believe it. Apparently Lord Bragi and Lady Iddun have announced their plans for marriage. Of course I'm surprised that the stuck up little wench decided to get married considering how important she claims her job is and how only she's able to do it," exclaimed Loki as she handed off her traveling cloak to a servant before stepping into the nursery, "But I guess it was bound to happen since Lord Bragi has been making moon eyes at her for at least twelve centuries and-..."

Loki paused and took in the scene before her of toys strewn across the nursery and the two sleeping figures.

Loki silently left the room with a grin on her face as she thought of Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet covered in baby drool like a common teething toy.


End file.
